WHY?
by xxagent182xx
Summary: There's a killer on the loose. Can Joey stop it? Or will he end up at the end of the blade. Chapters being reposted
1. 1

Why?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Yugioh characters

Chapter 1: Rewind  
  
Tears fell freely down his tan cheek; he didn't care who saw him cry anymore, blood drenched his fingertips, his friend's blood. He closed his eyes choking back sobs.  
  
**Why?**  
  
His mind asked, he didn't know. Many people said he had a small brain but now he actually felt clueless, completely utterly lost. He looked down into open eyes, purple eyes of his best friend the one person he knew he could trust. He saw tears roll down his cheeks, tears of suffering and pain not heartache.  
  
**Why?**  
  
Could anyone answer it? No, they couldn't, even the heartless bastard who did this couldn't say why. He tried to calm his friend my humming but that didn't work. The ambulance would be there soon to take his friend away; he put pressure on his friend's possibly mortal wound. He could still recall the events that led up to this, even though he wished he'd forget. He glanced to the side, his brown eyes quickly  
finding their way back his friend's purple ones. A bloody figure laid in the corner, it used to walk, talk, and laugh like him. He winced as the scene flashed through his mind.  
  
_Screaming all he heard was screaming, oh god I hope I'm not too late, he races into a room as one of the screams was abruptly cut short, his eyes searching for his friends any sign of them, only one, the blood. He followed it cautiously scrutinizing everything carefully so he  
wouldn't be next on the murderers list but he was first, he got away so many times but it didn't look like his friends did. He silently called their names but they couldn't hear. He didn't expect them to.  
  
Through the maze of rooms he found a door, a crimson hand print ran across it from the door knob to the opening of the door, feeling his dinner from 2 nights ago start to rise in his throat. He grasped the wet doorknob and slowly turned it, a click echoed in the room  
signifying that he could push the door open, silently he did so and edged his way into the room. Instantly, he heard the soft whimper, he knew the low voice, he ran to a dark lump on the ground. "Yugi?" He whispered pulling him into his arms, he got no answer, "oh-please, Yug don't be dead, please" he cried as tears fell from his brown eyes, disappearing down his chin and onto Yugi's forehead, mixing with the red.  
_  
  
T'ea laid in the corner not breathing, not moving, dead. All her life ripped out by a blade, she never did anything, she was innocent, the murder was out for revenge, but it wasn't after her. She was friends  
with the intended victim and was forced into the madness. His brown eyes looked at her for a second and couldn't stand to see anyone look like that, dead, how could someone do that?  
  
**Why?**  
  
Why would they do something like this? He looked back to Yugi. His hand reached for Yugi's neck to check for a pulse, thump ... Thump ... He was still a live. He let out a deep sigh, 'thank you' his mind  
said silently to no one. The incidents from days earlier played through his mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Yug, wait up" Joey Wheeler called to his maroon haired friend. Yugi Motou turned his eyes shining and smile bright like the sun that illuminated the sidewalk.  
  
"Hi Joey" Yugi turned back around when Joey caught up.  
  
"Maybe we wouldn't have to wait if you weren't always late" came from Tristan, a playful look stretching a cross his face.  
  
"Yeah Tristan, funny. My alarm clock didn't go off." Joey narrowed his eyes as he pushed back his sandy blonde hair.  
  
"It never goes off, must be broken, you can always get another, but you're probably too poor." Tristan raised his voice.  
  
Joey jerked his head toward Tristan "Why I otta kill ya right-" he was cut off by T'ea.  
  
She put a hand on Joey's shoulder, "now boys can't you ever quit tormenting each other" she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"No," they both yelled in unison. Yugi laughed to himself.  
  
T'ea crossed her arms, "that was a rhetorical question." Tristan smirked and Joey looked confused, 'Rhetorical, what does that mean?' Yugi started laughing aloud at Joey.  
  
"I think that word was a little too big for Joey." Joey half smiled his eye twinkling.  
  
"Yeah, whatever shorty" he mumbled loud enough for Yugi to hear.  
  
Yugi gasped "Shorty?!"  
  
School went like usual, Joey fell asleep, him, Tristan, and Seto Kaiba fought. Yugi and T'ea broke it up. Before they knew it, they were in their last class and it was almost over. "Five more minutes" Joey  
whispered to no one particular while rubbing his hands together, Seto looked over to him eyebrows raised.  
"Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Kaiba pay attention, especially you Joey you can't afford to miss another homework assignment, and the homework is page 254. 1 to 20 even, now I expect to see all the work alright, now have a good weekend" Mr. Cayto smiled warmly. He went back to his desk  
to grade papers. Tristan tapped Joey on the back.  
  
He turned to face his brown haired friend. "I bet your glad it's Friday" Joey grinned.  
  
"I'm so happy I could die" he laughed, so did Tristan.  
  
A voice came from the side; "I wouldn't say that, it's bad luck" they both turned to see Kyle Phillips, his eyes dark and angry. "It is Friday the thirteenth."  
  
Joey chuckled, "Ya believe dat crap".  
  
"Yes I do, got a problem with it blondie?" he growled, his eyes narrowing at Joey.  
  
"No, of-of course not." Seto laughed at this.  
  
"Wheeler you're such a wuss."  
  
Joey turned to him, "shuddup Kaiba."  
  
Seto put his hands up, "hey it's not my fault you're a mutt." Joey growled and stood up; fists ready to knock Seto out or so he thought he could.  
  
"Joey, come on the bells gonna ring" Tristan put an arm on Joey's shoulder calming him down.  
  
He put his fists down "Kaiba, your lucky dat Tristan's here or ya'd be pounded into the ground." Seto rolled his icy blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure mutt." He laughed evilly. A loud ring rang through the room. Joey yelled "Schools out, its Friday, the weekend is here" he swiftly turned and knocked something out of someone's hand, a mirror  
crashed to the carpet, pieces of glass flew across the ground at peoples feet. "Oh gosh, I'm really sorry." He looked up to see Kyle, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Seven years bad luck, you better watch out Joey", he smiled leaving Joey looking very confused. Tristan crept up behind him.  
  
He shouted "Boo!" Joey jumped and turned to face Tristan. His face turning red with anger, his cheeks flushed with color.  
  
"Tristan, don't ever do dat again!" he tried not to get in another argument with him so he didn't yell, for once.  
  
Tristan laughed "Your such a scaredy cat"  
Seto interrupted "No, he's a scared little puppy dog" he burst out laughing.  
  
"Kaiba!" Joey shouted "I'm gonna kill ya" he ran after Seto, he went out the door. Joey felt pain shoot up his ankle as he fell forward, his arms trying to keep his face from hitting the black asphalt but  
failed, his face slammed against it scraping off the top layer of skin on his tan cheek. Rolling over he heard a chuckle coming from Seto, enraged he got up from the ground getting in fighting stance ready to tackle Seto who wouldn't be suspecting it, before he could do so a gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder and he heard Yugi's soft voice.  
  
"Joey, if you hit him you'll get suspended or even expelled" Yugi; always the voice of reason, he didn't nag like T'ea; she was just annoying. "Seto, leave him alone."  
  
"Yea" Joey put in trying to seem brave.  
  
"The mutt's lucky you showed up or he'd be pounded into the ground" Seto crossed his arms sending Joey a menacing grin.  
  
"Yea whateva Kaiba ya know dat ya'd be cryin' like the little baby ya are" Seto took a step forward so he was face to face with Joey, his laughing had stopped and his blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do you have a death wish Wheeler? Cause I can make that wish come true." He stared into Joey's chocolate eyes. Joey thought about backing down but Seto would only bug him more so he stood there  
fearless well kinda, thinking about how Seto's eyes looked like blue tootsie roll pops.  
  
Yugi broke the silence "Seto leave him alone" he glanced at Seto angrily.  
  
"Don't push me Kaiba" he glared at Seto.  
  
"Fine I'll leave him alone if it'll shut you up, that punk needs to be taught a lesson!" he growled and turned away his long coat swaying as he walked towards the parked limousine. Joey was pissed; not only had he gotten in a fight with Seto, Yugi had broken it up, but he was only trying to help.  
  
Joey turned to his multi colored hair friend "Thanks bud, if it wasn't for ya I'd be suspended or worse I would have beaten up Kaiba, what a jerk."  
  
"Your welcome" he looked at his watch quickly and looked up to Joey, who was about to say something. " Wow it's two forty, I can't believe we're still on school campus." Joey half smiled at him.  
  
"Let's go. T'ea and Tristan probably ditched us, too worried about getting home, ah the weekend" He sighed. Yugi nodded in agreement. They headed home and Joey couldn't stop thinking about what Kyle had said 'bad luck for seven years' his luck was pretty bad so far, it could get worse he hoped not.  
  
"Hey Yug, uh do ya believe in all dat superstitious crap?" Yugi turned eyebrows raised.  
  
"No, not really, I don't like that seven years bad luck thing with the mirror though. Why?"  
"Well uh Kyle said since I broke a mirror in class on accident that I would have seven years bad luck, ya think it's true?"  
  
"Maybe if you don't believe it, it won't happen."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Thanks for reading, I'd love to know what you think 


	2. 2

Why?  
  
Chapter 2: Blue eyes

___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I hope you're right" they soon came to the end of the street and stopped outside the Wheelers' gray house. Yugi turned to Joey, "I'll see ya lata, gotta get my beauty sleep, I'll be over around noon, bye" he waved to Yugi and hurried into his house. Yugi watched him till he was inside. He sighed and continued down the street humming to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Joey immediately ran up the stairs and into his room, throwing off his shoes and jacket. He rested on the soft pillows slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi walked into the game shop to see T'ea, Tristan, and his grandpa smiling at him,  
  
"Took you long enough, where's Joey?" Tristan asked, he was sitting next to Yugi's grandpa, T'ea was doing a report on serial killers.  
  
"He went home to sleep."  
  
Tristan smirked "sounds like Joey"  
  
"How was your day?" his grandpa asked.  
  
He shrugged, "it was okay."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A shutting door awoke Joey; he rubbed his eyesight back into focus. A cool breeze caused him to shiver; so he grabbed up his green jacket as he slowly got out of his warm bed. _My dad must be home;_ the hall light was still on- lighting the floor of his room. His brown eyes found the red light from the clock on his dresser, 10:15. He headed towards the door, pushing it open the rest of the way; he walked into the silent hall. 

"Dad?" he shouted over the side of the stairs as he began to descend them, silence. "Are ya here" still no answer, puzzled he headed towards the kitchen; the light was on too. A loud ring from behind startled him; he turned grasping the telephone in his hand, _who'd be calling this time at night, maybe Tristan or Yugi._ He placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" all he heard was the dial tone. 

"Wha- " pain exploded through his head; he fell forward to his knees, the phone clattering to the floor, the battery flying in the opposite direction. He tried to get a glimpse of his attacker turning his head around slowly. He gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs, the figures foot slamming into his venerable stomach. He flipped onto his back clutching at his stomach. A flash of silver caused him to roll away as it was brought down. 

He sprung up from the ground grabbing the phone, he raced into the living room the phone on his ear, he pressed in 9-1-1 no sound, not even the dial tone, "Shit" he threw the phone to the ground. _I don't wanna die; I don't wanna die! _His mind tried to catch up with him. He peered over his shoulder into emptiness; no one was behind him. All he could hear was his own erratic breathing, his head pounded as his eyes shut, _what the hell is going on, probably just Seto trying to scare me, to prove a point_. His eyes caught sight of the cell phone sitting on the edge of the coffee table; letting out a sigh he grabbed it punching in 9-1-1. He glanced around someone answered the phone.  
  
"Domino police station how may I help you?"  
  
Joey fumbled with the phone "someone's in my house and they attacked meh."  
  
"Do they have a weapon?"  
  
"Yea, a knife I think."  
  
"Aright please stay calm, I need your address."  
  
"It's uh lemme think, oh yea, it's 496 Willow Creek drive"  
  
"We'll have a unit down there as soon as possible, please go to a neighbors house or just get out of the house."  
  
"Thanks please hurry." He hung up placing the phone into his pocket feeling a lot safer than before, I hope no one heard that namely the person that had attacked him. He tiptoed to the front door about to open it when a strong arm gripped the top of his, spinning him around to face the figure. Joey tried to see their face but all he could make out was their blue eyes. He tried to flee but the figure blocked his path. "Whaddya want with meh?" he shouted eyes narrowing.  
  
A cruel laugh came from the figure, causing the hairs on the back of Joey's neck to stand on end. "I want you . . ." the figure reached into the inside of their jacket "Dead." Silver flashed into his vision as the figure lunged at him, slamming him against the door. He shoved at the weight on him trying to force it away. The knife was brought back, a stinging feeling tore across his arm, he could see the blood dripping of the corner of the blade, his blood. 

__

Oh god, it's gonna kill me please oh please somebody save me, I don't wanna die. I never told Mai how I felt and what good friends Yugi, Tea' and Tristan have been. He didn't have time to move as the blade was raised again and brought down, the pain tore through the tender area between his ribs and shoulder. He staggered to the ground screaming, his hand now on the bleeding wound, blood pouring through his fingers. The sharp blade still imbedded in his flesh. The hooded figure seemed to grin in the darkness of it's hood, it put one foot forward and brought a hand to the knife, jerking it out of Joey's aching body, screaming again as he felt the pain eating him alive he shuddered, his eyes threatening to roll back.  
  
Blood soaked into the white fabric of his shirt, he looked up his eyes half closed, the figure stood there staring a him, "Please..." Joey pleaded tears trickling down his cheek; it raised the blade. Blue light cut the night; it glanced around cursing, _cops- fuck. Kill Joey and get caught, or kill him later and get away, decisions, decisions._ It quickly turned running into the darkness. Joey groaned pushing himself away from the door not wanting the cops to kick it open and injuring him more. Black flared across the sides of his vision, his energy slowly draining like his blood, crimson spilled across the white tile, leaving irregular splotches of blood. His body collapsed under him, the darkness and pain taking over he managed to say one word the only one that came to his mind  
  
"Why?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  



	3. 3

Why?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters but I do own the cop people cause I made them up  
  
Agent 182: Summary is still the same, Yugi and co have a murder after them who is it and what do they want blah blah blah. Thank you, thank you, thank you for anyone that read my story and review it yea. Thanks and keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 3: candy and blood  
  
"Yugi, wake up" Yugi's eyes slowly opened as he stretched his arms.  
  
"What is it Grandpa?" his eyes caught the time 11:37.  
  
His Grandpa sat on the edge of the bed, " the hospital just called, Joey- Joey was attacked and almost killed." his grandpa looked down at the pale green blanket on Yugi's bed.  
  
"Joey. . . can we go visit him right now?" he asked, a nod came from his Grandpa. Yugi hopped out of the bed and put on his pants and his blue jacket. "Lets go".  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi stood at the front desk of the hospital, a woman in white typed in Joseph Wheeler into the computer. "Ah ha, Joseph Wheeler is in room 13, right down the hall there, but I think he's asleep..." she trailed off looking back to the computer.  
  
Yugi ran to the room and walked inside, he gasped when he saw Joey, bandages covered his chest and shoulder, he moved over to the bed. "Joey" he whispered. Joey's arm flew up nearly smacking him.  
  
"Mmm-giant-donut-no-ya-can't-'ave-it-no-ya-don't-need-dat-knife-no-don't" Joey let out a scream as he sat up, eyes wide. He panted but calmed when he saw Yugi. "Hey Yug". Yugi could barely hear him.  
  
"Joey, what happened?" Joey ran his finger through his silky hair.  
  
"Well there was this giant donut and-"  
  
Yugi cut him off "No how did you get stabbed?"  
  
"Well you see it took the knife and it-"  
  
"Joey!" Yugi growled.  
  
"Owe oh this um let me think, I was stabbed . . . OH GOD! I WAS STABBED!!." he just remembered and started to freak out.  
  
Yugi put a hand on Joey's shoulder, "calm down" Joey suddenly gasped remembering the incidents that took place only an hour earlier.  
  
"I-I remember. . .This guy in all black I- I couldn't see their face . . . It chased and stabbed meh. It was so horrible"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment and his mind was completely blank. "Why would someone try to kill you?"  
  
"I donno, but it said sompin bout wanting meh dead." he looked to Yugi who appeared equally confused if not more.  
  
"We're gonna find him and when we do. . ."  
  
"Thanks Yug"  
  
"Your welcome." Joey watched Yugi yawn and his eyed started to close "Yug, ya look tired maybe ya should go home."  
  
Yugi immediately protested "Bu-" Joey cut him off.  
  
"I'm gonna be fine" Joey forced a smile, wincing at the pain forming at his temples.  
  
Yugi frowned complying with Joey "Alright, I'll be back tomorrow with T'ea and Tristan, and I'm glad that you're fine."  
  
"Thanks again Yug, you're a great friend, ya too Yami"  
  
Yugi smiled for a second as he chatted with his Yami "He says your welcome, see you tomorrow, Bye." He waved to Joey who had already rested his blonde hair on the pillow and closed his eyes. His Grandpa waited for him down the hall.  
  
"How is he?" he said in concern.  
  
"He's doing good" they were soon outside; the silence was heart stopping, no cars, nothing. They got into his Grandpa's car in the back seat so he could talk to his Yami; an erie chill went up his spine as the wind howled, he knew it was only the beginning, but of what? His Yami sat next to him.  
  
"Yugi?" Yugi jumped in his seat. "Did I scare you?" Yami laughed, a sly grin appearing on his face.  
  
"Uh no . . . you didn't" Yugi lied.  
  
Yami changed the subject "I'm glad that Joey's doing well" Yugi's face immediately lit up at the mention of his friends' name.  
  
"Me too, but I wonder who did that to him and why?"  
  
"I know as much as you, this will have to wait till tomorrow you need some sleep." Yugi sighed knowing it was true.  
  
~ ~ ~The next day ~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't believe what happened to Joey, why would someone do that, who would do that?" T'ea spoke to no one in particular.  
  
Tristan crossed his arms "I say Mr. Blue eyes over there did it"  
  
Yugi turned, "Who Seto? Tristan don't be ridiculous."  
  
His Yami spoke up "Aibou remember what he said to Joey at school?"  
  
Yugi thought back to the day before. "Your right!" he frowned hoping that Seto didn't try to kill Joey.  
  
"What did he say?" Tristan asked actually interested.  
  
"Nothing" Yami's eyes looked to Yugi's, he winked.  
  
Tristan shouted "TELL ME!"  
  
"He said nothing" Yami eyes looked to the ground as he kicked at pebbles innocently.  
  
"Shut up you, you. . . idiot!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"AM TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
Continues 10 more times  
  
"SHUT UP, you're both idiots." Yami stuck his tongue out at Tristan, T'ea growled, and Yami stopped. "Now that you two boys are finished we can go visit Joey"  
  
~ ~ ~Later at the hospital ~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi, Yami, Tristan, and T'ea talked to Joey in the hospital. The door made a soft creak they turned to see Seto Kaiba standing there. "What're ya doin' here?" Joey growled from the bed, the corners of Seto's mouth lifted.  
  
He made his way towards the bed "Just seeing how you were doing *Mutt"  
  
"Awe since when did ya care?" Joey shot back.  
  
Seto ran his hand through his hair nervously "I- um ahem, I felt bad after the fight yesterday and what I said." his cheeks turned a pale pink. Joey held back a laugh, wait, what did he say again . . .Oh yea  
  
"Do you have a death wish Wheeler? Because I can make that wish come true."  
  
"Fine I'll leave him alone if it'll shut you up, that punk needs to be taught a lesson!"  
  
"It's alright, I forgot all about dat" Joey lied, he didn't want the guilt to eat at him, Kaiba was a jerk, but not that BIG of a jerk.  
  
"I came by to make sure you were alright, and you are, get better soon bye" Seto turned on his heels and disappeared through the door.  
  
Joey blinked slowly "Dat was odd, Seto Kaiba nice, it's unheard of." He laughed. "I'm going to get something to eat, you guys want anything?" T'ea asked standing up from her seat.  
  
Joey grinned "Mmm Giant Donuts!"  
  
T'ea smiled slightly; at least he hasn't changed "Uh, I'll try to find something, I'll be back in a couple of minutes". She walked out of the room Tristan and Yugi's eyes following.  
  
"Hey, the doctor said I can leave today"  
  
"That's great Joey, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yea, I feel great, never better; thou getting stabbed does suck, but now I can tell everyone dat someone tried to kill meh and failed, girls love dat, I hope Mai does" the last part was mumbled. Yugi, Yami, and Tristan let out a long sigh 'he still hasn't changed.' "They'll all be like oh he's so brave, I want to see where ya got stabbed!" Joey was off in his own little world again.  
  
~ ~ ~10 minutes later~ ~ ~  
  
"T'ea should have been back by now, I think we should go check up on her." Joey grabbed his bag of clothes.  
  
"You're right I think we should" Tristan answered Yugi.  
  
Joey looked over to Tristan; "Maybe she found my giant donut and had to get some truck to bring it in here."  
  
Tristan massaged his temples "You and food, jeez"  
  
"HEY, I wouldn't be talking if I were ya, you're just as bad."  
  
Yugi and Yami laughed "For once he's right"  
  
Tristan crossed his arms "Hmpf" They all walked out of the room and into the hall, the white walls closed in on them, and soon would squeeze the life out of them, or so that's what Yami thought. Hospitals gave him the hebie jebies.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps" Goose bumps appeared on his arm as Yami shivered slightly, glancing around.  
  
"I know, and ya didn't hafta stay the night" Joey patted Yami's back reassuringly.  
  
"It's alright to be scared, no one is gonna make fun of ya." Joey held back a laugh; Tristan couldn't control himself and burst out laughing.  
  
Yugi turned red "My Yami's a wuss"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at him "What was that Yugi?"  
  
"Um nothing, so where would T'ea be?" Yugi changed the subjects, thinking to himself.  
  
"Candy machines this way!" Joey yelled as he took off running. Tristan, Yugi, and Yami just walked. A scream cut through the air as Joey rounded a corner and bounced off someone in all white. Tears rolled down her face as she stood in shock Joey turned to she what she was crying and screaming about, he wished he hadn't. A scream caught in his throat, T'ea was half propped against the candy machine, blood running down her arm and quickly encircling her. A familiar feeling scratched at his stomach as the blood touched his shoe.  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: so what did you think about this chapter another cliff hanger, I bet your all glad Joey's alright, whew how could I ever hurt him, well kill him. Hmm have you guessed who the killer is yet? I already know who it is *laughs evilly *. Anyways please review and thanks for any one that reviewed. The next chapter is coming soon. 


	4. 4

Why?  
  
I don't own Yugioh blah blah blah the usual, Rated pg. 13 for violence, mild language, the *sniff injuring of Yugioh characters wah oh and the suspense.  
  
Summary: Yugi and co have a killer after them who is it and what do they want yada yada yada, the usual.  
  
Agent 182: THANK YOU for reading my story and thanks Katya for telling me about the hard to readness I hadn't realized that but I changed it and am very glad. Thanks, also to kodachrome, fingers, and Kirby puff and to all the other people that aren't reviewing it only reading it I'm sad. ;) I love cliff hangers as you can tell but I already wrote the whole fanfic out so only I know what's gonna happen Muhahaha, anyways hope you enjoy the new chapter and keep reading and reviewing cause I love reviews! I changed T'ea to just Tea, it was annoying writing that.  
  
Chapter 4: Scaredy Cat  
  
"Oh-god!" Joey stuttered; he knelt next to Tea's bloody body, he instinctively put his two fingers to her neck, he felt a thump under his fingertips, he breathed in. Yugi, Tristan, and Yami flew around the corner; they heard the scream and made their way over there s quick as possible.  
  
They all gasped "Tea!"  
  
"She's still alive, go-go get someone" Joey yelled, Yami immediately ran to the nearest room the nurse followed. "Tea" Joey whispered; it was barely audible. He lightly shook her shoulders and her eyes cracked open, tears immediately filled them as she registered the pulsing ache in her arm. "What happened?" his eyebrows drew together in concern.  
  
She thought for a moment the memory barely coming back in vague flashes, "I donno, I-" she glanced at the gash on her arm. "I came in here to get some candy and someone attacked me, I'm guessing they stabbed my arm and you know how I am with blood I tend to pass out right when I see it. They must have heard someone and ran off . . ." she trailed off wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm just glad you're alright" he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Yugi and Tristan lips raised into a smile "Likewise" Tristan put in.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm officer Daytin, Miss please go with Nurse Jill and she's going to check you out, and I'm going to ask your friends here a few questions. Please follow me." he headed to a room as Yugi and his friends followed. The cop seems like a nice person Joey thought to himself, 'usually cops are jerks, well they're probably nice when your friend just was attacked and you could be next. I'd be nice too.' They went into a room at the end off the hall, 'weird a hospital and a police station in the same place.' " Please sit down," they all did so. "First off I'm glad your friend is alright and I would like your full cooperation, first I need all of your names."  
  
"I'm Yugi Motou."  
  
"I'm uh his brother Yami Motou"  
  
"I'm Joey Wheeler."  
  
"I'm Tristan Taylor."  
  
"Oh and our friend's name is Tea Gardner" Joey spoke to the cop. He nodded, writing the names on the paper. He paused.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, you too were attacked a couple days ago, is that true?" he looked up to Joey's brown eyes; Joey nodded. "I think I see a pattern, do you have any clue to who could be doing this?" Joey's gaze finally met the cops blue eyes. They were very pale blue, almost white, then a memory jolted through him.  
  
Blue eyes; he remembered blue eyes. He pleaded for them to stop, but the blade still caught him and the icy hand of death almost did. He managed to elude it before but could he do it again? Officer Daytin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Blue eyes! I remember the guy dat attacked us had blue eyes, wait . . . Kaiba, Seto Kaiba has blue eyes, he was at the hospital, and he left right before Tea went to get my mmmm . . . giant donut" everyone stared at him with disbelief, had Seto tried to kill them. He hated Joey, but not Tea, could it have been him?  
  
"This is a big break; we'll question Mr. Kaiba. Um you are free to go and if you can help in anyway please call me" he handed all of them a card with his name and number on it. "Please be careful, bye." He stood up and left the room.  
  
A thought came to Joey, Mai. "Hey, lets go visit Mai." They all nodded.  
  
* * *Later at Mai's house* * *  
  
They all sat on the red leather couch in her living room. "I'm happy that you and Tea are alright, you better be Joseph Wheeler." Joey's left eyebrow lifted at Mai's sudden out burst and let a smile rest in its place. "When will Tea get out of the hospital?" she asked putting her long blonde hair behind her ears.  
  
"Later on today," Yugi fiddled with the drawstring on his sweater.  
  
Mai asked, "Do they have any suspects?"  
  
Joey nodded "Yea Kaiba" He then yawned and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Kaiba?" amazement flashed across Mai's face for a moment, "Why the hell would he try to kill you guys and eh girl."  
  
"Calm down Mai, he had motive. He threatened meh and he has blue eyes and so does the guy dat attacked meh and Tea." Joey grinned reassuringly; Mai's eyes fluttered as he smiled it brightened the room. 'He was so carefree and beautiful in every way; you could say he was. . . Perfect,' but she never told him how she felt, she was mean to him, he deserved to be treated better, maybe she'd start today.  
  
"Mai, we just want you to be careful" Yugi, Tristan and Joey smiled at her.  
  
"We don't want anything to happen to ya".  
  
Mai blushed slightly, her already pink cheeks turning darker. "Thanks, I really hope you're feeling better." Mai raised the corner of her lip, Joey looked very confused, he stared at her, and blinked trying to register what she had just said, was she blushing? "What?"  
  
"Dat's the first time you've eva said anything nice ta me!"  
  
"Well let's just say that I'm moving away from my * evil * ways" Yugi and Tristan smiled to themselves. They knew that Joey liked Mai and they were positive that she liked him too.  
  
"We should be going home" Yugi stood up, so did Tristan and Joey, knowing that he was right.  
  
"See ya lata Mai" Joey waved.  
  
"Bye," she whispered as he strolled out the door behind Tristan.  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?" Seto Kaiba yelled, "I DIDN'T TOUCH THAT MUTT OT TEA" he slammed his fists onto the metal table, ignoring the pulsing ache.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, you did threatened Mr. Wheeler-"  
  
Seto cut him off, "I always do, I mean nothing by it, I'm just giving him a hard time."  
  
Officer Daytin continued, "He also stated an important fact, that the attempted murderer has blue eyes and you happen to fit the description perfectly".  
  
"It doesn't prove anything, I can prove that it wasn't me, I was with my little brother Mokuba." He took his hands up off the table and shoved them into his pocket.  
  
"We'll check up on that, you're free to go since we only have suspicion. Mr. Wheeler certainly didn't say it was you, he only said that you said threatening things and the blue eyes thing." Seto nodded.  
  
"All right, I'm going to leave now." Seto straightened his shoulders and turned; his coat shuddering with the sudden movement, he left the room, hands in fists. Thinking of one thing.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: MMMM so what was Seto Kaiba thinking about when he left the police station, I don't know your gonna have to find out. I bet everyone is glad that Tea is still alive (doubtful) but I know everyone is glad that Joey is, but will he be for long? Muhahaha, Oh did you figure out why the title is called scaredy cat? Nope.  
  
Changing the subject. Well keep reading and reviewing. Oh, the next chapter is called; 'it's better to have loved then to have lost. Try it!' Rad title you'll find out why, have you found out who the killer is tell me and who you think it should be and why. Thanks! 


	5. 5

Why?  
  
Agent 182: here's the next chapter to my exciting fanfiction why? Long title huh I thought so too, bet you know who the killer is? No didn't think so either. Sorry for the wait! And so it continues..  
  
Chapter 5: It's better to have loved and lost then have never loved at all. try it  
  
Mai Valentine finished her essay for English class. "I hate that class" she mumbled to no one, a familiar cry came from her stomach, she was so hungry she felt she could eat a million apples, but she wouldn't do that, a girls gotta watch her figure.  
  
She made her way into the kitchen; grabbed a red apple, her favorite snack and wiped it on a paper towel. She bit her teeth into the savory apple; well she would have if the sound of the front door opening hadn't caused her to drop it. She let out a long breath, picking the apple up from the white tiled floor, a look of disgust shot onto her face, she immediately threw it away. She peered into the living room seeing an open front door, weird. She cautiously walked into the living room.  
  
"Mom, Dad?" she called but recieved no answer. The wind must have blown it open. She shut the door, still facing it, her mind wandered to Joey's smile. She abruptly was knocked from her daydreaming as she felt pain spread through her head. Her forehead collided with the door, blood, her blood splattering onto it. She fell onto her back, a figure stood over her, she couldn't see their face but she could faintly make out the blue in itheir eyes. She couldn't die not like this not without telling Joey how she felt. She flung her arms and feet in ever direction knocking the figure away; she pulled herself to her feet. Panic running through her veins, she raced towards the kitchen not noticing the black bag on the ground, her toe connected with it sending her to the ground, the carpet burning her fair skin. She pushed her arms off the ground the figure trailing closely behind her. 'Joey forgot his bag, he'd probably come over to get it, oh hurry Joey!'  
  
'SAVE ME!!!'  
  
She ran across the tile in the kitchen, the stairs catching her eyes, no don't run up the stairs that's what all the stupid girls do in the horror movies then they get killed. Don't run up the stairs. She ran past the stairs, oh shit dead end, one door- the bathroom. 'It has a lock yes I'm saved.'  
  
"You can't get away" echoed behind her, her heart hit her chest as it heaved, 'please someone save me.' She jerked the door open and turned inside, locking it. She panted, trying to catch her breath; 'at least I'm not dead yet.' All she heard was silence, but she wasn't stupid enough to fall for that lame trick, that prick wouldn't catch her off guard. She looked up as she heard a knock on the front door.  
  
"Hey Mai, I left my bag here, can I come in . . . Mai?" Joey stood outside in the darkness, 'how stupid can I be leaving my bag at Mai's house, she probably thinks I'm such a dork, but at least I'll be able to see her.' He didn't get an answer.  
  
Mai opened the bathroom door; she glanced outside it first and saw no one. She let out a sigh of relief; her prince saved her. "J-" pain exploded through her back. She let out a blood curdling scream, falling forward, pain jetted through her body.  
  
A scream met Joey's ear. "SHIT" he yelled pushing the door open. A dark figure loomed over Mai ready to kill her, to rip her life away like it almost did his. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted at the figure who looked away from her and to Joey. Joey could have sworn it smirked at him. It grabbed Mai by the back of her white shirt. Her lungs cried for air. "No, please don't!" Joey cried as the blade was buried into Mai's chest. She let out a half-strangled gasp as her blood plunged to the white tile. The figure dropped her to the ground stepping back as if to let Joey have a sometime with his princess. It put the knife away, as if showing pity. Ruby ran down Mai's chin. Joey held her soft hair in his hand. "Mai please don't die, please, I. I love ya" His tears fell onto her face, her lip quivered; he loved her. Her dream, he loved her all along and neither of them had shown it.  
  
Her breathing slowed, "I'm s-sorry, I- I never t-told you, I love you t- too" Joey pulled her into his arms, sharing his warmth.  
  
"Please don't die" he sobbed as their tears mixed. "I'm so scared." He whisper.  
  
"Don't be Joseph, I'm not," tears crawled down her cheek. "I love you, remember . . . that" she felt her life bleed through her finger tips as she took her last breath, thinking of Joey's brown eyes.  
  
"Awe how sweet, I think I 'm going to cry, boo hoo" the killer wailed. Joey let her hair slip through his fingers like her life had. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll always remember," his finger caressed her cheek lightly. He stood up turning to the person; well it was more like merciless bastard and other obscenities, that had ripped her soul out. One he now would never get to know.  
  
He looked back at Mai, her blood already pooled around her, he turned only to have a fist smash into his face, he stumbled backwards falling next to Mai, her blood soaking into his white shirt and green jacket. He went to get up but the icy hand of death grabbed his shirt, jerking him to his feet. His head swam as it slammed him against the wall watching his exquisite agony; his eyes cried and crystals down his tan face. "Why, why are you doing this?" he asked his eyes searching for an answer but it's icy finger crept around his throat. The fingers choked the air out of him tightening its grip as he clawed at its arm.  
  
"Guess you have a lot of bad luck don't you it's rather pathetic, you're all alone, your friends can't save you. just like you couldn't save Mai." Joey knew it was grinning, it's a man's voice, and men have weaknesses. He brought his knee up into its crotch, it let out a yep of surprise, immediately dropping Joey from his grasp. Joey sucked the air into his famished lungs, getting to his feet, he ran out the front door. The killer was gaining on him and fast. He ran, ran for his life, he had to live for Mai. A blue house came into view and he sped up. Joey made his way across the grass, the dew slapping against his white shoes. 'I knew I should have came here earlier Mai would be safe, not lying on the ground dead.' He slammed his freezing fists against the wooden door. The front porch light illuminated the area. "Please, please be home." With his luck, no one would answer. The front door slowly opened, light flooding the area. An old man stood there.  
  
"Can I help you young man?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I, I need ta use your phone, I need ta call the police." The man motioned him to come in.  
  
"Is everything all right, is that blood?" he brought Joey to the telephone.  
  
"My friend was murdered and yea it is blood." The man gasped causing more wrinkles to appear on his face. Joey dialed in 9-1-1 again. "Hello, yea, some lunatic killed my friend Mai Valentine um address, hold on" he turned to the gray hared man.  
  
"Scarlet Drive"  
  
"It's on Scarlet Drive, no' I'm at a neighbor's house, it's on the end of the street on the left side. Joey Wheeler, yea, please hurry." He put the phone back on the hook. He turned to the man.  
  
"Are you injured?" the man smiled slightly. Joey rubbed the black and purple bruises on his neck.  
  
"Yea just a couple bruises, I'll live thou. Mai didn't" he looked down at his shoes still drenched in her blood.  
  
"I can't believe that lovely girl is gone she was so kind to my grand children. What happened?"  
  
"She died in my arms, the same person, that bastard, it had attacked me and another friend of mine T'ea."  
  
"I'm so sorry I wish there was something I could do but, I know too well that there is nothing I can do." He sighed, pulling up a chair for Joey to sit down on. He relaxed his aching feet. "I hope you find who did this and they get what's coming to them." They chatted for about five minutes, until the cops showed up.  
  
~  
  
"We have reason to believe someone is trying to kill your group of friends."  
  
"Jeez poor Mai" Tristan paced back and forth. Yugi held back tears as he saw Joey's emotionless face, one that usually was full of hope and laughter, but now it looked like rage and completely utterly hopelessness. He had no hope left from just the way his eyes stared at the walls. He patted his friends' back.  
  
"It's gonna be all right." Joey looked up to his best friends purple eyes, a warm smile making it's way across his face  
  
"You can all leave oh and Seto Kaiba invited you to his house for a get together, he asked if you would go there immediately, he said things about being deeply sorry about your loses." Officer Daytin stood up, straightening his uniform. Joey looked to Yugi's eyes then Tristan's.  
  
"I think we should go maybe it'll make you feel better Joey" Joey nodded at his friends. I hope that they were right.  
  
Agent 182: surprised, oh, who killed Mai the mystery continues in the next chapter hope you enjoyed this one, I like writing it, kinda sad and romantic at the same time. I really don't like romance so you won't see it too much. Guessed who the killer is yet? It might be the most unlikely suspect or the most likely. *shifty eyes* you'll never know!! BUHAHA! Two chapters without cliff hangers, oh and the next chapter goes to present tense to the non-memories, back to hell you could say hehehe, I'm evil, no not really just sick minded like so many of us are. review please, thanks and love you for reviewing 


	6. 6

Why?  
  
Chapter 6: Confusion  
  
Joey held his best friend in his arms, his life slowly fading, like the color in his face. "Yugi, hold on, your gonna be fine, the- the cops are gonna be here soon and your not gonna die," he whispered. He closed his eyes as he felt a familiar stinging pain in the arm from when the killer stabbed him. Tristan was gone, so was T'ea, Mai, Seto and Mokuba. He felt as if he and Yugi would be joining it soon. The long list, all their names crossed out with a red marker. He heard a soft voice behind him.  
  
"Joey?" he turned, hearing his name. By the voice and the height he knew it was none other than Seto Kaiba His hand putting pressure on his side trying to stop the bleeding. Joey stared in shock.  
  
"Kaiba, you're still alive I thought you were dead."  
  
"No not yet, can't kill me so easily" he slowly made his way towards them, he saw Yugi's mangled body in his hands.  
  
"Is he-"  
  
"Naw, he's barely alive I called the cops they should have been here by now." Seto looked around the room, a look of pure hatred slammed onto his features. They were all dead only him, Joey, and Yugi remained. They were all hurt in many ways, emotionally and physically. Wait- how could Joey have called the cops? Kaiba had tried to call out but the phone was dead. He did have a cell phone somewhere in his house.  
  
"Joey how could you have called the cops, the phone has been dead, it didn't work before you even got here?"  
  
"But I heard someone!"  
  
"It was probably that crazed lunatic." Joey's eye brows creased. "Dammit! Can ya help me with Yug?" Seto grabbed his legs and Joey had his arms. Yugi groaned as they walked into the darkness. Seto backed up into a wall.  
  
"Fuck!" Joey had to keep himself from laughing. They went around the maze that Seto called his house. "I think there's a cell phone in here, it's my office." Seto pushed the door open with his black shoe. They walked into the room, the light was on for some reason. "I don't remember leaving the light on..." the look on Joey's face was pure fear. He turned, moving himself so he didn't drop Yugi. His eyes followed Joey's to the desk near the back of the office. Papers cluttered across it. The black chair was turned, their arms hung over the side. The chair suddenly turned. They both gasped "YOU!"  
  
To be continued...


	7. Pang of Panic, tremor of terror, blur of...

WHY?  
  
Whew sorry about the last chapter being so short, now it's back to the flashback, hehehe now you'll have to wait about 1 or 2 more chapters, sorry I feel bad just trying to build up suspense, hopefully it's working. Um I love to leave people hanging sorry it's just how I am Hope you liked the last chapter enough of this fluff (hey that rhymes) here is the next exciting chapter. (And it's longer)  
  
Chapter 7: Pang of Panic, tremor of terror, blur of blood  
  
  
  
They stood in front of Seto Kaiba's mansion. Tristan stood in awe, this had to be the biggest house in the city, no the state, yea that was it. "This place is huge," he said to no one. His eyes caught Joey kicking at a small rock on the ground. Poor guy "Are you alright, well obviously not but-"  
  
Joey sent him a warm smile "I'm fine thanks" he stopped kicking at the pebble. He noticed how small he seemed compared to the mansion. He felt a good laugh coming on "This house jus' screams 'rob me'". He let out a low chuckle it felt good. Everyone smiled back at him, happy to see him smile again. Yugi was about to ring the doorbell but the door swung open into the mansion, they all jumped back, eyes wide. No one stood in the door way or in the immediate area. "Okay dat was the creepiest thing eva." Joey peered through the door way and into the house seeing no one. "KAIBA" he shouted heading into the giant living room. "Kaiba ya here?" he got no answer, but the door slamming behind T'ea. She shrieked turning, Joey's heart thumped against his chest.  
  
"Hey calm down guys" Yugi spoke calmly, as if he hadn't been scared.  
  
"Hympf, guys, I see two girls" They all turned. Seto stood against wall on the opposite side of the room, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Kaiba don't-" Joey growled fists tightened.  
  
"Whoa calm down Wheeler, I was just kidding. I can't threaten you anymore anyways, the whole blue eyes thing lead right to me." he walked towards them.  
  
"Uh sorry bout dat" Joey half smiled. He was hoping that Kaiba wouldn't bring that up.  
  
"It's okay, I forgot all about it" Sarcasm rang in Seto's voice. He glanced around the room his eyes meeting there's confused. "So, why are you here, not that I'm complaining I was bored since Mokuba's asleep and I already looked at all the files." he trailed off.  
  
Joey stood confused; he looked to Yugi for an answer but only got a shrug. "You invited us"  
  
Seto's lips formed a thin line. "No I didn't!"  
  
"Yea, ya did!"  
  
"No I didn't!" Seto crossed his arms.  
  
"Yea ya did!" Joey stepped forward.  
  
Continues about 10 more times  
  
"ENOUGH!" Yugi yelled, straining his voice.  
  
"Wait, if you didn't invite us then who did?" T'ea asked everyone stood there at a loss for words.  
  
"I did" a voice bellowed through the awkward silence, they all quickly turned around. A figure in all black a hood covering their face stood at the bottom of the spiral staircase. A tremor of terror ran through Joey, his heart speeding up, it was a trap.  
  
A TRAP  
  
And we walked right into it. He said the first thing that came to his mind, like he usually did.  
  
"Who are you?" he yelled his knuckles turned white.  
  
A soft chuckle came from the figure "its not who I am. The real question is what am I going to do to you and your friends". Yugi instantly knew that was the person who had killed Mai and attacked Joey and T'ea. Crap, his purple eyes met Seto's. He nodded; he knew what to do. Seto counted to five in his mind now or never.  
  
5.  
  
4.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1. he took a deep breath he motioned with his arm for them all the scatter the figure walked closer, but not close enough to do anything yet but he still felt the familiar pang of panic in his chest.  
  
0. "RUN" he shouted, they all ran in different directions. Joey turned to the middle hall on the right. He pumped his arms, speeding him up. He wasn't alone. The clatter of another's shoes rang behind him. He whipped his head around seeing the figure in black. Shit.  
  
He could feel it gaining on him, oh god. He flew down another hall, I'm gonna get lost, and I'm gonna die cause I don't know my way around, maybe there's a map on the wall resident evil style (AN: that's my fav games). The light pounced off the blade in the figure's gloved hands. They reflected onto the wall. It closed it it's over.  
  
IT'S OVER- NO- IT CAN'T- BE -I- I HAVE TO LIVE. MAI AND ALL MY FRIENDS I HAVE TO LIVE FOR TH- pain shot across his arm. He stumbled holding back the familiar sound of his scream, only a yelp came out. He clutched at the gash along the sleeve of his gray jacket with his free hand. He gasped as a fist slammed into his temple, his eyesight doubled, his arms extended on front of him as the air whizzed bast his ears. The white carpet caught him, a bad catch at that. His cheek met the carpet first followed by his arms trying to support him, then his knees. He stared at the ground for only a second, but it lasted so long, but not long enough to regain his composure and strength. Joey sat on his bleeding knees; the figure stood in front of him, the blade still in its hand. The same knife that stabbed him, T'ea and killed Mai with his clenched his jaw. He would die with some sort of honor; at least this is stalling him they could all get away. He prayed silently to himself. It stepped forward a step looking down on Joey's blonde hair. It let out a psychotic laugh, it pounced onto every white wall then, the sound absorbed into the plush carpet. All Joey could do was plead. I didn't work the last time or when he pleaded for Mai to stay alive. It definitely didn't work when he pleaded for his mom and Serenity to stay, did it? No why did he bother.  
  
MAYBE  
  
Maybe it might work. "Please" he whispered softly almost choked by tears that raced down his cheeks. "I don't w-wanna die, pl-please" the killer looked on merciless, I raised the knife. Joey saw a blur of blood. He heard a familiar voice, Tristan. He tacked the killer, blood ran gown his chest, the blade only grazed him, but it was deep enough for it to rain crimson. Joey's brown eyes widen as Tristan shouted.  
  
"Get outta here I'll hold him off, don't worry about me, get everyone else out of here." Joey stood there for a second hearing Tristan's cry of pain.  
  
"Thank you Tristan", he smiled to his friend. He quickly turned and ran down another winding hall. Tristan's final scream rang through the silence, his feet collapsing under his weight. His last thoughts were of his friends, please escape.  
  
Seto ran down the hall on the far left, the last one. He panted, leaning forward his hands on his knees. I hope everyone is alright. He slowly made his way to his younger brother Mokuba. His room was down this hall, by his bedroom. He stood in front of the slightly opened door. He nudged it open with the tip of his black shoes. "Mokuba?" he said into the darkness.  
  
No answer.  
  
He slowly made his room to the bed, tripping over various toys on the floor. Seto scowled to himself I thought I told him to pick these up. He felt for the lamp on the bedside table. His fingers touched the switch; he turned it to the right twice, hearing the loud clicks. Bright light filled the room, blinding him for a second; he winced as he opened his eyes slightly, immediately his eyes caught the crimson. He reached for Mokuba's still form; blood drenching his blue nightshirt racecars covered it. Seto, for the first time in a very long time felt tears come to his icy eyes. He reached down to his younger brother's body and pulled him into his muscular arms. He knew he was dead. The blood had slowly seeped onto his black leather jacket. Silver fell onto Mokuba's cheek, his parents were dead and now his brother was he had no one, but he did have Yugi, Joey, Tristan and T'ea if they were still alive. Who did this and why? He remembered the first day he saw his brother, the day he was born May 12, 1993. Sitting in the gray seats waiting, he was jealous, but not for long. He hated the kid, until his fifth birthday he seemed so devastated when he hadn't said happy birthday; Mokuba cared about him, so he guessed he cared back. The day their parents died in the car crash ripped him and his brother's souls apart. He promised to take care of him but he failed miserably, he hadn't realized his sobs filled the room. He quickly silenced himself; he would shed no more tears. Everybody dies sooner or later, but why was it his turn, why now, why did someone, no this thing did not deserve to be called someone, some thing tore his life apart and his only friends left, if they considered them that could be next. He had to stop this stop the pain. He turned. His brother in his arms and went out the opened door. Yugi continued down the faintly lit hall, how could Seto and Mokuba live here without getting lost? He thought to himself. A cry cut through the air, Joey! He raced in the direction it came from, then he heard Tristan scream, oh no! He turned another corner and collided with someone. They both fell onto the cream colored carpet.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Agent 182: Who did Yugi run into, the killer I don't know, well I do but it's a surprise. Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long builds suspense I guess, no I've been busy. Woo who X- mas break or uh Holiday break for those who don't celebrate it is here so I'll have plenty of time to write but hopefully a new chap will be up soon. Oh and hap-hap happy holidays. Hope you liked the chap and please review please I hardly have any wah! ( 


	8. TWISTED

WHY?  
  
The same as usual, I do not own Yugioh and stuff like that oh and some references to Scooby doo and I don't own that either.  
  
Rated PG. 13 for violence and bad words oh and "scariness"  
  
And so it continues.  
  
Chapter 8: Twisted  
  
Yugi let out a yelp as his back slapped the carpet; he quickly grabbed onto a door handle and pulled himself to his feet. "Yugi?" a soft voice said from the ground.  
  
"T'ea" he sighed. Whew it wasn't that crazed maniac. Yugi remembered Tristan and Joey's cries. "We have to go find Tristan and Joey I heard them- "  
  
"I know I did too, come on" she pulled herself to her feet and they both ran down the hall. Pictures littered the walls of the new hall.  
  
"I think it came from this way" Yugi panted, running out of breath. The first thing he saw was the cream color carpet that was now the color of a ripe cherry. Then his eyes finally saw Tristan's mangled corpse. He gasped almost tripping over his own shoe, T'ea stood next to him sobbing.  
  
She whispered softly "why?" he asked himself the same question over and over again but no answer came to mind but he was pretty sure they would find out soon enough. Joey wasn't here must have ran off. He now wished he had brought his Millenium puzzle. He now really wished he had gone with Bakura to some ancient pyramid he went on about. He looked around as he heard a door open, blonde hair, Joey. He smiled to himself.  
  
"T'ea it's Joey" she looked up a huge grin came across her face but it ended the second she actually looked at him. All the color was gone from his face; he looked like a ghost. He stood in front of them holding his gushing arm. He forced a smile.  
  
"I'm glad to see you two are still alive. hey where's Kaiba?" he asked a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Right here" they whirled around facing Seto, his little brother in his arms, blood stained his blue nightshirt.  
  
"Mokuba!" the all cried in unison.  
  
Seto looked down holding in his tears that he had already shoved aside "He's dead, that fucker killed him in his sleep at least it wasn't painful."  
  
Joey was the first to speak up "I'm so sorry Seto" he frowned blinking away tears, Mokuba was all Seto had left and he too was gone.  
  
Seto saw Tristan grief flashed across his face "Is he-" they nodded, "I am sorry too, not much I can say to make it better, why is this happening?" he growled. He set Mokuba's body against the wall. He kissed his brother's check and pushed his hair from his face. "I love you Mokuba, I'll see you later, hopefully later than sooner". Standing up his fist tightened he stood next to them eyes glistening. "We're gonna find this damn bastard and we're going to rip it's heart out."  
  
"I'd like to see you try" a raspy voice came from behind Seto. He turned A stinging sensation ran from his stomach to the rest of his body. He let out a low gasp as it jerked the blood-covered blade out of his stomach. It looked eye to eye with Seto and pushed him to the ground landing next to Mokuba. T'ea screamed in fear as they stepped back.  
  
"RUN!" Joey screamed, swiftly turning. T'ea and Yugi at his side, the killer closely followed. He grasped their arms in his cold hands, gaining speed. They came to the end of the hall, the door was locked "DAMMIT" Joey yelled kicking the door, it was pointless, they were gonna die, no, can't think like that. Yugi turned to meet Joey's brown eyes.  
  
"What are we going to d-" he was cut off as an arm grabbed him and T'ea pulling them through the now open door.  
  
"NOOOO" Joey screamed his rage boiling over. His hands in fists, nails digging into flesh. He swung the door open and it was empty. Lost, he was completely lost they were gone; he was the only one left. He fell against the wall, crying into his knees. No they can't be dead, they couldn't be. He looked up from his soaked knees with determination. I can't fail them not after all they've been through. First he would call the police then find them. He jumped to feet and ran down the hall to the nearest room with a telephone, which was pretty far away. It was on a cluttered desk, probably Seto's office or something. He grabbed the cordless phone and dialed in the all too familiar number, 9-1-1.  
  
He heard a male's voice that sounded almost familiar "9-1-1 may I help you?"  
  
"Yea my friends were murdered and I need the cops to come here now"  
  
"Where is your location?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba's house" there was a pause.  
  
"Alright stay calm and Police and an ambulance will be there shor-" Joey hung up before he could finish. Where could they be, they must be somewhere in that room there is no where else that prick could have brought them. He headed down the hall stopped mid jog; the bodies were gone only crimson splotches remained. Oh shit where id they go? Ignoring it, he finally made it to the open door.  
  
Screams punctured the darkness.  
  
He immediately raced to where the screams came from.  
  
A bookshelf?  
  
There was no door, oh crap; it must be a secret passage. Just like in Scooby doo, he pulled off the books till one remained, just like in Scooby Doo, this was a nightmare. He was in a nightmare that he would never awake from cause he couldn't; he wasn't a sleep he was in a living nightmare. He pulled it, the bookshelf opened into another hall,  
  
"Stupid halls" he mumbled to himself stepping in, he slowly walked down the hall until he got to a set of stairs going up. He paused taking in a deep breath, this was it. He heard another familiar scream. He ran up the stairs, well tripped his shoes were untied. His hand gripping the rail. He went into the abyss.  
  
This is it  
  
To be continued.  
  
Agent 182: DUN DUN DDDDUUUUUUNNNNNNN. Whew finally sorry to keep you waiting the next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. Ah a proposition, yes I have one for you I really like reviews say if I get 15, which right now I have 10, but wait I would like new people to review, it would be nice. Since I have that enhanced stats and I can see how many people have read it and a lot have but they haven't reviewed, reviews are good I myself love to review people's writing so if you'd take the time to review lets say I'll have the next chapter by Wednesday if not Friday, sorry. Well thanks to my devoted reviewers who I love so so much. So REVIEW please, I'll love you forever and if you even took the time out of your hectic time to read this thanks too 


	9. Back and back AGAIN

WHY?  
  
Disclaimer: the usual I do not own Yugioh thou * Sob * I wished I did *Breaks down crying, anyways...  
  
WARNING: (flashing lights) I warn you now if you don't appreciate Joey getting the living crud beat out of him don't read on you've been warned especially the next chapter this one not much violence till the end.  
  
Agent 182: So you've all waited so long to find out who the maniac that is killing all of our "favorite" characters (different for some people). Uh you've waited long enough I hope your shocked and or surprise, maybe wondering what drug I was on I assure you there was no drugs involved so now without further ado here is the next chapter you've waited so patiently for.  
  
Chapter 9: Back and back *again* to the future  
  
Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba stared in awe at who sat in the leather chair. Yugi still in their arms. Joey's mind gasped no it can't be, there is no way, but it was true in disbelief Joey yelled it's name.  
  
"BANDIT KEITH!" Keith's blue eyes sparkled as a grin spread across his face. He placed his feet to the ground, stood up then pushed the chair away. He took 3 steps towards them.  
  
"It's just as I planned, not interlay, Seto Kaiba would be dead so would that weakling Yugi. They should be dead but shit happens."  
  
"You- you murdered all our friends, WHY?" Joey's eyes narrowed finally maybe he would get the answers he craved like food.  
  
Keith smirked "You really want to know, then I'll tell you. Since the time you dueled my henchmen, I hated you I vowed to destroy you life and those around you. I got my revenge, not yet, but very soon." He stepped towards them again looking down at Yugi, blood caked to his forehead. "I didn't think Yugi there would still be alive, he's one tough customer." SHIT SHIT SHIT Joey's mind yelled at him. He noticed Keith's blue eyes for the first time. (AN: I'm gonna just call him Keith cuz it's easier) I should have known it was that crazed psycho. "Some bad luck you got there Joey." Bad luck, someone said that to him before he couldn't recall whom. Kyle! He knew Kyle or something.  
  
"You know Kyle"  
  
"Of course, he's my step brother"  
  
"Huh?" Seto asked completely confused but he knew the story, "Okay let me get this straight, you were mad because he beat your henchman in a duel. Then you go and kill all his friends, if you ask me that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Seto grinned at Keith knowing he was correct.  
  
"I didn't ask you so shut the fuck up! Mr. Kaiba do you want me to silence you with my knife?" Seto didn't answer; he just looked down at Yugi. "That's what I thought." Seto turned to Joey who looked hopeless, his usually eyes were dull. Joey looked up to him as Seto mouthed * let's get the hell outta here *.  
  
"I don't think so you three are staying here but not for long" he pulled out a blade from his jacket a smile shooting across his face. He scratched at the hair on his chin with his free hand, "Hmm who to kill first?" He knew "I'll start with little defenseless Yugi, good thing he didn't bring his necklace thing." He spun the knife in his hand. He stopped and tightened his grip on the black handle. He stepped closer.  
  
"No" Joey spoke almost too soft to hear "Take me, don't hurt him. Kill me, let them go and you can do what ever you want with me." Keith nodded at what he said; it was a nice idea.  
  
Seto defended his new friend "No, you can't do that" his forehead creased. He couldn't let him die like this, giving in, no, he wouldn't; he couldn't.  
  
"Yea I can, take Yug, get outta here all right. Trust me" Seto nodded, now understanding.  
  
"See you later Wheeler" Seto sent him a forced smile. Joey handed Yugi over to Seto. He turned moving as fast as he could, dang; Yugi weighs a lot more than you would think.  
  
Keith waved to them "Bye boys, I'll see you soon cuz after I'm done with him you're next!" He diverted his attention to Joey. "Brave move kid but it isn't going to save you. I've been thinking about this *anything* and I've decided to. beat you to death most painful death I can think of and the messiest." He laughed his voice reaching Joey's ears but he didn't hear them all he could hear was his mind screaming and his heart racing. He stood tall, holding his bleeding forearm. Why am I doing this? Keith stepped forward as Joey walked backwards. He put his icy hand on Joey's hand that was holding the gash on his arm. It started as a sting and quickly turned to agony. Pain flared in his arm, falling to his knees screaming. He withered in agony, like a rose away from the sun too long. His fingers cracked under Keith's grip sending more waves of pain through his arm and screams from his mouth.  
  
Seto turned looking up to his house, Joey's scream echoed into the night "Oh god" he whispered, he then shook his head clearing his mind, gotta find help.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Agent 182: so surprised, yes, no, yes, no? Tell me what you think next chapter should be up by Thursday cuz I'm gonna be gone and sorry bout putting up this chap so late I was really busy * tears in eyes. Thanks to the people that reviewed. so keep reviewing, I love you 


	10. Bittersweet Agony

WHY?  
  
Chapter 10: Bittersweet * Agony *  
  
I do not own Yugioh; there I admitted it  
  
Agent 182: Finally another chapter, well this chapter is special because it's dedicated to the two people who have reviewed almost every chapter and they kick ass. Bandit Keith's to be exact: * Randalberzerker and Kodachrome *. All I gotta say is thank you so much even if you said it was crap I'd still say thanks. Oh and to the other reviewers, you rock too. Oh and I do realize it was kinda hard to follow, I was trying to make it kinda weird like in the movie Swordfish it's like that. Anyways I really hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter. Were you surprised that it was bandit Keith? I was hoping so well enough of my blabber mouthing here's the next chapter, oh and *BEWARE: LOTS OF INJURING OF JOEY* so if you don't like it. don't read it!  
  
  
  
A kick to the stomach silenced Joey shoving air and blood through his lips. He doubled over gasping for air. Pain struck his side sending him to the plush carpet; his eyes blurred as he looked up, Keith walked towards him. Keith's strong hands gripped Joey's golden hair and pulled Joey to his feet. He was lucky Keith hadn't decided to rip his hair out. He released him and brought his fist back bashed it into Joey's bloody lips, crimson covering his knuckles. Keith chuckled as Joey collapsed to his knees whimpering warm blood seeping through his fingers. Joey wiped the blood on the sleeve of his green jacket, trying to get his jumbled thoughts together. Idon'twannadieidon'twannadiei'mtooyoungtodie  
  
His thoughts ended as Keith grabbed the back of his once white shirt standing him up.  
  
"Does it hurt yet?" he asked his rancid breath on Joey's cheek. He nodded weakly, the slightest movement sending jolts of pain through his body, it could be worse. Keith eyed him for a moment a low growl came from his throat, "You can stand, it mustn't hurt nearly enough". He let loose of Joey again, spinning him around and slamming his balled fists into Joey's chest, bones breaking under the pressure. Pain seized Joey's body; he fell to the ground clutching his chest, fresh tears raining down his rosy cheeks. More blood filled his mouth, he coughed, blood spewing from his lips as he hunched forward. Keith's boot stepped onto his lower leg, increasing the pressure drastically. Joey screamed to release the agony he felt the bone in his leg snapping under the weight.  
  
"S-STOP" he cried choking on his own blood. His arms uselessly pushed at the boot that captured his leg under it nothing worked it. The pain stopped Huh? Icy hands wrapped around his neck, jerking him onto his white shoes, splotches of blood on the side of them. He couldn't kick his leg hurt so badly, he wanted Keith to kill him, kill him now- NO! He had to fight for Yugi and everyone Keith hurt. He could never give up, he won't. He grabbed at Keith's hands trying to get them off, but he was failing, miserably.  
  
"You're trying, now. Ha in a few breaths you'll be dead" Joey could swear that his chest was going to blow up, his life over in a matter of seconds, he couldn't let that happen. Keith tightened his grip, his blue eyes meeting Joey's. A grin etched across his face, it ended as he let out a groan letting Joey drop and he held onto his groin. Joey's eyes tried to get focused all he could see was double; he rubbed them as he was making his way to his feet his weight on his left leg. Something dug into his leg; fingernails and they twisted his leg. He howled as the bone in his ankle shattered rendering both his legs useless. Keith shoved Joey and dove for the knife, it laid on the ground close enough for Joey to get it but he was a little pre occupied. Joey looked up as Keith grabbed the knife, oh shit! His eyes widen as Keith brought the knife down, into his thigh. Blood rolled down his leg the color of cherries; it didn't taste like cherries. He screeched in pain kicking his legs, the darkness mangling his already blurred vision. He needed to get away, but how, he couldn't walk there was no way. Yugi, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, T'ea, Mai, his mom, his dad. Serenity. His heart jumped, he needed to live to avenge the deaths and stay with his remaining family and friends. With a sudden burst of energy he flung himself at Keith, Keith put his hands up in defense, like a coward. The blade cut across Joey's shirt, he didn't care there was no pain.  
  
NO PAIN!  
  
NO FEAR!  
  
NO MORE DEATH!  
  
Joey pried the knife from Keith's fingers he got it. His knuckles pounded into Keith's face repeatedly until Keith was barely conscious. Joey Wheeler raised the knife and plunged it into Bandit Keith's "heart". Keith stared into Joey's brown eyes, grunting as the blade went into the spot where his heart should have been. He said the first words that came to his lips "Why? - How?" Joey's eyes narrowed, rage boiling over.  
  
"GO TA HELL" Joey yelled as Keith's body relaxed, Joey fell back blood jumping from his soft lips. Scarlet covered hi clothes, his whole body; it stained his heart, forever. The throbbing in his head bursts and sent his body into spasms. Ebony flared across his vision as the pain shot through his body. Every ache and pain sharpened sending him into screams. His body tensed as the darkness took over, his eyes rolling back.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Agent 182: so whaddya think crap or good? Joey was kinda crazy at the end but who wouldn't. Whew there is one more chapter and explains any info that's important such as where the hell is Mr. Wheeler, jeez, and yes Bakura will be in the next chapter, stay tuned to see what happens. If you have any questions you would like to be answered just say hey and tell me and I'll be sure to include that in the next chapter. You'll find out what happened to Joey, Yugi, and Seto. So um reviews would be nice and thanks to my favorite reviewers and to Chad who put up with listening to my story ideas. Oh and if you like Dragon Ball Z I'm going to post a fanfic soon called Valentine's day, it's horror too cuz I love to write horror and such. Hope you enjoyed the fic and the next chapter will be up soon. Love ya 


	11. Poetic Tragedy

WHY?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
Agent 182: Jeez I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating. I've been working on two other fanfics for Dragonball Z. I'm really sorry. Well at least I decided to put up a last chapter some people never finish their fics. So um, here is the last chapter of Why?  
Chapter 11: Poetic Tragedy  
Seto Kaiba raced to his office, please let Joey be okay, dammit he better be! The only sound he heard was his heavy breathing and the clattering of his shoes. He halted in front of the door to his office and turned the silver doorknob, pushing it open with the tip of his boot. His eyes widen. Blood was plastered across the floor, soaking into the two unmoving heaps on the floor. He immediately went to Joey's body; Bandit Keith's was not very far from his. He put two fingers to his newly found friend's throat and felt a low thump. He lightly shook Joey's shoulders, a low groan coming from the younger boy. Seto smiled as chocolate eyes met his. They closed adjusting to the bright light that hung from the ceiling.  
  
"Kaiba?" he croaked trying to get up, his body fell back onto the wooden floor, he grunted as the aching in his temple returned.  
  
"I'm going to carry you out unless tough guy Joey Wheeler can walk."  
  
Joey held back a laugh "no, no I-I can't walk, Keith stabbed me in the leg and other places."  
  
"I could tell." He pulled Joey into his arms and held under his back and knees.  
  
"The cops should be here soon."  
  
"Where's Yug- is he alive?" A smile crept across Seto's face.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine it's you I'm worried about." Seto rounded a corner.  
  
"Meh, I can't really feel anything, but I have a feeling dat I will really soon." The sound of sirens met their ears. "Finally, it's over." He sighed and rested his head against Seto's chest. He listened to his steady heartbeat.  
  
"Yes it is." He walked down a flight of stairs and they were in the huge living room. Four cops burst through the front door, guns in hands.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay the killers dead. He's upstairs in my office."  
  
The cops nodded and went up the stairs.  
  
Seto carried Joey outside, the medics running over to them and putting Joey on the stretcher. Seto wiped the blood onto his pants. Joey will be fine.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we'd like you to come with us so we can look at your wound." He looked over to Joey who was being put into the ambulance a smirk on his face.  
  
"Damn that Wheeler." He followed the red haired medic to the ambulance and sat by Joey.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
They arrived at the hospital and Joey, Seto, and Yugi would live. All three of them shared the same room for a day until Seto left. Bakura, Serenity, Joey's mom and dad and Yugi's grandpa showed up. Joey's dad had been on a business trip and Bakura had gone on a school trip.  
  
"I'm glad you are all alright." Bakura smiled at his two friends.  
  
"Thanks, we're very glad too." Yugi sighed looking over to Joey; his family was surrounding him and asking questions. "Looks like you're having fun Joey"  
  
"Uh . . ." Serenity wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"First you get enough money for my eye surgery then you live through something terrible you're the best big brother. I love you".  
  
"Are you ready to leave Yugi?" his grandpa asked.  
  
"Yeah, I bet Yami missed me." His Grandpa nodded.  
  
"We all did." He hugged his grandson he paused looking into his deep purple eyes. "You've made me so proud." Yugi smiled warmly.  
  
"We're sorry about your friends death . . ." Joey's mom whispered.  
  
"I'll live . . ." Joey looked down remembering all his friends that he lost. He shook his head not wanting to think about it.  
  
"How about next week you two start school again"  
  
The two teens stared a Mr. Wheeler. "WHAT?"  
  
He chuckled "Just kidding, at the end of the month should be enough time to get you two back in one piece."  
  
Joey mumbled to Yugi "Sadly." The door opened and Seto Kaiba waltzed in a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey kids, feeling better?" everyone stared at him. "Even I need to be nice to someone. Without Mokuba around . . . I- I don't have anyone to be nice too so. I decided to change my ways and be nicer to Yugi."  
  
"Hey what about me?" Joey whined.  
  
"Oh the puppy dog is whining." Joey growled at him and stopped himself, dogs growl.  
  
"I'm warning you Kaiba." He pointed his finger at Seto.  
  
"You've warned me before." He paused a sly grin coming across his face. "Come on I was messing with you. No hard feelings."  
  
"Yeah, none what so ever." Joey crossed his arms as everyone laughed. Everything was piecing together.  
  
Finally  
  
Everything went as usual well it the days didn't involve their dead friends. I guess you could say they lived happily ever after . . .  
THE END  
  
Agent 182: So it's over. I hoped you liked it; I know the ending was weak. I never did like endings . . . I tried to slip some comedy into it end the horror. I enjoyed writing it and I hoped you enjoyed reading it and as always Review are nice and thanks and I love you! 


End file.
